Enchanted, Bewitched, Jinxed
by flufferye
Summary: Jinx Thorne, a young witch born to Muggle parents, makes it to Hogwarts, and tries to battle with her social anxiety and the constant bullying of Slytherin students. At least she has friends to rely on... right? Only some characters and plot points belong to me, the rest belong to J.K. Rowling. Thank you for reading! Possible R-rated moments in the future.
1. Chapter 1

Jinx Thorne crossed into Platform 9¾ shakily. She was too overwhelmed by her own luggage to even notice people around her. She was not even sure if she had everything with her. She'd packed and unpacked her things so many times, she'd probably dropped something in her room and left it behind. She sighed heavily and gave her trolley to one of the conductors who was handling baggage. It was only her second time amongst an actual community of Witches and Wizards, the first being at Diagon Alley, and that only added to her anxiety.

Her mother and father weren't very far from her, but she felt they were miles away. They were too busy being in awe at the bustle and odd clothing to notice her anyway, let alone with her small frame. They walked to her, still amazed.

"Wizards are _fascinating_!" Her father exclaimed, starry eyed. "Can you believe that some of those trunks are actually _enchanted_ to fit more things?" Her mother seemed equally amused and excited.

"Now love, don't forget the most important part," she teased. She reached for Jinx's hand and squeezed her fingers. "Write to us, Virginia."

"I will, mum." She hugged her tight and buried her face in her clothes. Her father mumbled a small "aww" and hugged them. "I will miss you both."

"We will too, baby girl. Stay safe, and let us know how everything goes." He gave her a kiss on the forehead, and Jinx's eyes started watering. It would be her first time away from her parents for so long. Their moment was cut short by the sound of a bickering couple of girls. Jinx looked at the two girls curiously. One was blonde, the other had auburn hair.

The blonde girl looked livid. "That boy found it! You and that boy have been sneaking in my room!"

"No, not sneaking," the redhead retorted. "Severus saw the envelope, and he couldn't believe a Muggle could have contacted Hogwarts, that's all! He says there must be wizards working undercover in the postal service who take care of…"

"Apparently wizards poke their noses in everywhere! Freak!" The blonde girl went towards a couple, probably their parents. The redhead looked shook to the core. Jinx subconsciously gripped her mother's coat, and her parents looked upset.

Her father knelt in front of her. "You're not a freak, baby girl. Don't let people get to you." He kissed her forehead again, for a few seconds longer. "You'll be alright."

Jinx nodded and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you, dad." The Hogwarts Express conductor started whistling.

"That's our queue, darling," her mother said. "Go, God bless you." She kissed her on the head and rubbed her shoulder. Jinx kissed her as well, and gave them a last hug. She ran to the train doors before the crowd started forming in front of it. She gave a final look to her parents, waved, and got inside the red wagon.

It felt like a different universe in there. People her age, people older, but almost no adults. She felt a lump form in her throat, and tried not to panic. She was truly on her own. Being sheltered by your parents almost all your life suddenly seemed like a terrible idea to her. She paced through the wagon, looking for an empty compartment. Her steps were unsteady, and she had to support herself against the windows at times. She finally found an empty compartment at the end of the wagon and settled herself there. Jinx shut the compartment door and sighed. She had to get herself together if she wanted to survive in this new world.

Jinx started reading a book shortly after getting into the compartment. Around an hour later, the door slid, and a group of boys entered. They were too busy being loud to notice the small framed 11 year old sitting in her corner, with the exception of a slim, brown haired boy. He gave her a smile, and redirected his focus towards his friends. The boys spoke loudly and laughed even louder. They were as excited about going to Hogwarts as Jinx was nervous about it.

Fifteen minutes later, the door was opened again. This time, the auburn haired girl entered the compartment, her eyes red. She'd clearly been crying. Jinx caught herself staring at her as she sat against the window, her puffy eyes fixed on the countryside. A part of her wanted to get involved and try to soothe her, in hopes of breaking her social isolation. Another part of her wanted to leave the compartment and sit elsewhere, but she'd already seen that most compartments were full when she went for a bathroom break. She followed the option she always went for: she tried to isolate herself from the noise and people, and focused on her book.

The door slid for a third time. A skinny boy with black hair and a relatively prominent nose waltzed in. He was already wearing his robes. He went to sit next to the girl, and tried to talk to her, but she outright refused. Within a few minutes, he'd managed to make her smile, although her eyes looked sad still.

"You'd better be in Slytherin," he said after a few minutes.

"Slytherin?" One of the boys asked, in disbelief. "Who wants to be in Slytherin? I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?" His question was directed to a black haired boy. They both seemed to be coming from rather rich families, and had a well-polished look that the newer boy lacked.

"My whole family have been in Slytherin," the other boy said quietly.

"Blimey, and I thought you seemed alright!"

"Maybe I'll break the tradition." The boy caught Jinx looking at him, and grinned. "Where are you planning on going, kid?"

Six pairs of eyes were fixated on her. She tried to speak but her throat felt sore. She coughed a little before finally speaking. "I d-don't know, yet."

The boy shrugged. "What about you James?"

James brandished an invisible sword and grinned. "Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart! Like my dad." He still had his eyes fixated on Jinx, and that made her look away, hiding her face with some of her brown locks. The boy who had spoken to her snickered. The skinny one snorted. "Got a problem with that?" The wannabe Gryffindor asked.

"No," he replied. "If you'd rather be brawny than brainy…"

"Where are you hoping to go, seeing as you're neither?" The group of boys howled. The girl sat up and looked at them with distaste.

"Come on, Severus, let's find another compartment." They stood up while the two boys mocked the girl's tone. The Gryffindor wannabe tried to trip Severus as they were leaving.

"See ya, Snivellus!" The boys laughed again, and went back to being loud and talkative.

Jinx fixed her fringe to hide her eyes. She knew that they could still see her, but not seeing them would help with not worrying about their presence. She sighed quietly and went back to her book. Their voices quieted down for a while, and she couldn't help but smile. Finally, a moment of respite. Or so she thought.

"Hey, shrimp!" She looked up, flushed. The wannabe Gryffindor was waving at her. "I'm James. These are Sirius, Peter, and Remus. What's yours?"

"J-jin… Virginia."

"I think she was trying to say Jinx?" Sirius said, looking at her, intrigued.

Jinx nodded and swallowed. "My name's… Virginia. But they call me Jinx."

"Interesting!" James exclaimed. "Is it because you're a witch? Because if that's the case, it's pretty funny to me."

"N-no, I was born on a Friday 13, so… my classmates started teasing me." James and Sirius said "ohhh" in unison. She blushed and fixed her fringe again.

"Well, _Jinx_," Sirius said as he walked up to her. "Let's all be friends, shall we?" He asked as he flashed a large smile. She stared at him for a moment before laughing, and he looked at his group, confounded. "What did I say?"

"Nothing, Sirius." She sighed and smiled at him kindly. "I don't mean to insult you, but I very much doubt someone from a Slytherin family would like to be friends with a Muggleborn."

"Well, that's the first time you speak without stuttering, so I think he'd at least be able to speak to you," James teased. Peter giggled, but Sirius' face didn't flinch. He looked a tad upset, then got closer to her.

"I did say I would break the tradition. So maybe we can be friends after all," he said with a little smirk. He held out his hand to Jinx. "So what do you say?"

Jinx was in slight shock. It was one of the very few times someone had actually approached her socially, let alone a group of people. She nodded and took his hand. "Don't end up in Slytherin, and I'll think about it," she said with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Jinx spent the rest of the trip in the same compartment. The boys were much friendlier than she expected, despite the earlier altercation with the red haired girl and Severus. They put her at ease with their sense of humour. Jinx discovered that Remus shared her love of books, particularly some novels from the Muggle world. James was, just like Sirius, a pureblood, but his family was much more open to the concept of interacting with _normal folk_. Peter was an awkward boy, who only seemed there balance out the group dynamic. He barely interacted with Jinx.

The Hogwarts Express was starting to slow down. They could already see a few towers looming ahead. Jinx put on her robe carefully. Her clumsy self would probably tear it apart if she didn't. The boys were ready. The corridor was already packed with students. James and Sirius pushed through the crowd. Peter followed. Remus held out his hand to Jinx. "Let's not lose them." She nodded and took his hand, her face flushed.

They found James, Peter and Sirius waiting for them on a small platform outside the train. All the first years around them looked tense. And who wouldn't be? They were away from their homes, the night was cold and dead silent, and a giant was holding an oil lamp up in the air. He asked them to follow him. Jinx did so reluctantly, letting go of Remus' hand.

"No more'an four a boat, firs' years!" The giant said.

"B-boats?" Jinx looked around in panic.

She found a fleet of small boats. She'd never sailed before. She could feel her lunch making its way back up. James patted her on the shoulder when he saw all colour drain from her face. He took her hand and dragged her to a boat. He sat her down and patted her on the head. "I'll stay with you until we reach the castle, alright?" He seemed pretty nervous as well, but his nervousness was hidden by his clear excitement.

Jinx nodded absentmindedly and grabbed at the boat's edge. She peeked at the water and saw nothing but the reflection of the night sky and the castle. Hogwarts, her new home. James took her free hand and squeezed gently. She still felt sick, but that time it was her anxiety, not her fear. She looked at her feet during the entire trip.

She was in a daze until they reached an underground harbour. James helped her out of the boat. She swallowed, relieved. The boys waved at them and they ran towards them. The giant led them up a rocky passageway, and onto a patch of grass. She looked up and saw the imposing castle. All she could think of was _"this is my new home"_ as she looked around. The darkness was frightening, but some sort of magic emanated from the stone walls of the castle. It made her feel safer than ever.

They walked to a huge oak door. "This smells _amazing_," Jinx said in awe. She heard someone snicker behind her and started playing with her bangs to hide what she could of her blushing face. The giant knocked three times, and the door opened wide. A tall, black haired woman in green robes bowed her head slightly.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take it from here." Her gentle tone betrayed the stern look she was conveying.

"Professor McGonagall," he said with a nod. The giant left them to her. The students entered in small groups, looking around in amazement. The ceiling was higher than any other Jinx had ever seen. Torches decorated the walls and lit up the entire hall. And right in front of them, was a beautiful, large staircase.

She ushered at the youngsters and led them into a small chamber. Jinx felt like she wasn't out of place for once: everyone else looked anxious.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. You will join the rest of the students shortly. But before that, we must sort you lot into the Four Houses. Do not take this lightly, for your house will be a second family during your stay here. Behave yourselves, and gain House Points, otherwise you lost points. At the end of the year, the House with the most points will be awarded the House Cup. I hope you will all be a great asset to your respective new families."

Jinx felt her piercing eyes peer into her own. She could not help but stare back. Professor McGonagall nodded at her. "We will begin in a few moments, please form a line and follow me." She opened a pair of double doors and stepped forward into the Great Hall.

Jinx had read about Hogwarts, but the look of it in real life was by far more impressive than all the illustrations she saw, and images she imagined. There were four very long tables in the hall, on which sat the students, and another long one for the teaching staff. Everything glittered around them. Golden cups and plates, floating candles, and, much to Jinx's terror, pale, silvery ghosts. She breathed in deeply. She fixated her eyes on the enchanted ceiling. It seemed like the stars were dancing around her head.

By the time Jinx stopped staring at the ceiling, everyone was applauding. She looked around and found a patched up hat, on a stool, _bowing_ to everyone. _"I really have to pay more attention,"_ she thought to herself. A few months ago, she would have gotten herself checked into a psychiatric ward. But now, she understood that singing hats and floating candles were normal… for people like her.

Professor McGonagall took a roll of parchment and stood next to the hat. "When I call your name, you will put the Hat on, and be sorted into your new House." She cleared her throat and began to speak. "Aubrey, Bertram."

A skinny boy with golden hair walked up to the professor. He sat down and put the hat on. "RAVENCLAW!" The hat yelled after a few seconds. The second table from the left cheered as Bertram walked towards them, and they shook hands with their new companion.

"Belmont, Evangeline." A girl with long black braids walked confidently towards the sorting hat. It took its time but eventually sorted her into Hufflepuff.

"Black, Sirius." All the students from the Slytherin table looked at Sirius intently. He turned his head to James, then to Jinx, and winked.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Sirius' new family clapped loudly, while the Slytherin table booed. The boy did not mind the negative feedback. He skipped to the Gryffindor table and waved at James cheerfully.

"Evans, Lily." The red haired girl from the train walked forwards nervously. Jinx felt a bit better, seeing how she wasn't the only one who was anxious about this ceremony. Yet again, the hat shouted "GRYFFINDOR!" Jinx could almost feel how upset Lily was, judging from her expression, and her sad look towards her friend, Severus. He wasn't very happy either.

Little by little, the queue diminished in size. James, Peter and Remus were also placed in Gryffindor. That only made Jinx feel less comfortable. She did not feel like she belonged in any of the Houses. She was not very brave, quite the opposite. Nor was she particularly smart, she always felt like she was the runt of the litter back in school. She just hoped she wouldn't have a hard time adapting to her new family, whichever it would be.

"Thorne, Jinx." She could feel the snacks she had on the train make their way back up her oesophagus. She walked unsteadily towards the witch, her eyes watering ever so slightly. She could hear a few murmurs. _"Thorne? That's not a wizarding family."_

Jinx put the hat on, and it dropped over her nose. She heard a few snickers and blushed heavily. _It's alright, don't listen to them._ She thought it was her own inner voice. _No, no, it's me! The hat you have on! Now, where to put you, I wonder…_ The hat was silent for what seemed like an eternity. Maybe this was all a dream, and Jinx didn't have any magical powers. Maybe it was all an elaborate farce. Jinx heard a few coughs and snickers, and started pulling at her robes. _Please, answer..._

And, as the hat heard her inner thoughts, it spoke out loud. "You seem impatient. Very well then. SLYTHERIN!"

Someone dropped a goblet. It was probably one of the boys. Jinx removed the hat with shaky hands, her eyes glistening. A few claps were heard from the tables. The Slytherins seemed slightly wary of this new addition. Sirius looked particularly upset. It was ironic, after all, that she would end up in Slytherin in his stead. She walked to her new family's side, trying to regain composure. She sat next to the only familiar face she knew.

Severus scooted to the side to give her some space, and patted her on the back. Jinx looked helplessly at James, and he gave her a hesitant smile. She was almost alone now.


	3. Chapter 3

_I can't be here, this can't be real._

Jinx had been telling herself that throughout the sorting ceremony and the feast. She was completely mesmerized by her surroundings, yet shaken to the core. As if her anxiety wasn't bad enough, she was sorted into the House she least likely belonged to.

_Slytherin, of all places. God hates me._

She took to playing with the food on her plate instead of eating. Her brain was going haywire. She had heard of how unkind Slytherin students were to people of "lower standing". In her case, the bullying would be worse. Jinx wasn't even a half-blood, let alone a student _worthy_ of being in Salazar's House.

Severus poked her shoulder and drew her out of her reverie. "You should eat," he said softly, but there was a slight hint of disdain regardless. Jinx nodded and thanked him with a faint whisper. She took a spoonful of pudding and swallowed.

The boy looked ahead, to where Lily was seated. Jinx imagined he felt the same thing as she did. She could imagine him saying he wished Lily was there in her stead. And she wished it too. She wanted to be with the others. She'd rather deal with James being annoying, and Sirius jokingly teasing her, than sit with a bunch of strangers. She would have even loved to sit with Peter, although she knew he was somewhat apprehensive of her.

Someone coughed behind her, and she turned brusquely. A rather tall boy stood before her. He had platinum blonde hair and sharp grey eyes. He almost _reeked_ of nobility. His posture gave him an air of superiority, and his gaze was maddeningly intense. Jinx felt as though she was being studied under a microscope. She immediately lowered her eyes, looking at his shiny shoes instead of his severe, handsome face.

"Welcome to Slytherin," he spoke in a silky tone. He held out his hand to Severus. "I am Lucius Malfoy, and I am currently the Slytherin prefect." They shook hands. "Pleasure to meet you."

Lucius held out his hand to Jinx, and she hesitantly took it. "You too, mi- Lucius." Her anxiety clearly amused him.

"I did not quite catch your name. Virginia, was it?" Jinx tensed up and nodded. "Thorne?" She nodded again. "I have never heard of such a family name in the Wizarding world."

"My f-father is originally from the United States."

"I see. That must be interesting." Lucius smirked unkindly, but his voice was hypnotizing and soothed her down somehow. "I must go and greet the rest of the first years, excuse me." He gave a faint snicker and strode away.

Jinx let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding until Lucius vanished from her line of sight. She turned and found Severus staring at her. "Yes?" He rolled his eyes and looked at Lily again. "You should go talk to her."

"Are you mental?" Severus spat at her. She could almost _hear_ him say why he didn't want to go. The disappointment, the frustration, and the mockery he would be subjected to… She shrugged, and took a spoonful of mashed potatoes. She could just go and tell Lily to come to their table. But was it wise? Would it not embarrass the girl? Would she not feel embarrassed herself?

_Only one way to find out, I suppose._

Jinx stood up quietly and took a step back from the table. "Where do you think you're going?" Severus asked with a confused look. She shrugged and half-smiled at him. She strode towards the Gryffindor table and scanned the area for the redhead.

Lily was sitting near Remus and chatting with him and another Gryffindor girl. As Jinx approached, Remus' attention was focused on her, and his words turned to murmurs. Jinx could feel eyes on her, and felt the urge to walk away. _"Don't leave, do it,"_ she heard her inner voice say. She got closer to Lily and cleared her throat. The girl turned to her, looking at her quizzically.

"Can I help you?"

"_Do you mind joining Severus at our table?_" she exclaimed hurriedly. When Lily blinked twice at her, she said it again, in a steady tone.

"I wouldn't, actually," the girl replied with a kind smile. James coughed loudly and Sirius snickered. Lily glared at them and stood up. "Let's go," she said, a bit loudly, as if to spite the boys. She took Jinx by the arm and pulled her away from the table, and towards the group of first year Slytherins.

Severus stared at the redhead in disbelief as she walked towards him. "Hey, Severus." For once, he actually smiled at Jinx. Lily sat next to Severus, and Jinx listened the two talking throughout the feast, although her mind was elsewhere. Occasionally, she would spot the Gryffindor boys looking her way. Needless to say, she felt uncomfortable. At one point, she felt compelled to go talk to them, but kept telling herself that there was nothing to justify. The Hat made its choice, and there was no turning back.

Jinx's brain was imagining odd scenarios involving dragons and mermaids, her eyes fixated on the magical ceiling. She was awoken from her reverie by someone patting her on the shoulder. It was Lily. "Thank you for inviting me, I should get going." Jinx nodded absentmindedly and watched the girl walk away hurriedly. It was only then that she noticed that most students were up on their feet and getting ready to leave. She looked around worriedly; her attention span was dreadful.

"Thorne, get up," Severus said. "It's time to go to the dormitories."

Jinx nodded and stood next to Severus. Lucius was rounding up the Slytherin students. He waved at them and made a gesture to have them follow him. He lead them through the Hall and down to the dungeons.

The air grew colder as soon as the students stepped into the dungeons. Jinx found herself shivering, and hid her hands inside her robe sleeves to keep as warm as possible.

"You'll get used to the temperature with time, fret not," Lucius said. "The Potions classroom is this way, and the dungeon bathrooms are here." He continued walking in silence, then came to a stop. "This wall leads to our common room. The password changes every fortnight, keep it in mind, and _never_ share it with any other House."

He looked at the wall, and said, clearly and with authority, _"canebrake"_. A hidden door opened, and Lucius stepped aside, letting the students enter. Jinx's face turned scarlet as she saw his eyes fixated on her. She could feel his gaze on the back of her head as she made it into the common room. She felt a little more at ease once the door closed behind Lucius.

"Welcome home, everyone."

The common room looked a lot like a dungeon, only more expensively furnished. The light was dim and greenish. That was partly due to the fact that half of the room was built under the Forbidden Lake. The sofas were made of dark wood, and covered in green leather. A few silver chandeliers dangled from the relatively low ceiling. The branches were shaped like snakes. Many tapestries covered the walls. They either depicted duelling scenes, or described exploits and adventures of previous Slytherins.

Lucius walked towards a blackboard standing near a staircase. The blackboard had the password on it, as well as a few notes. _"Keep the bathrooms clean"_, _"avoid dropping food on the rugs"_, and so on. "When you go upstairs, the door to the left takes you to the girls' dormitory; the one on the right takes you to the boys'. Don't stay up late, term starts tomorrow. Off you go."

The students scattered and started looking around the common room. Most of the older students went upstairs to their respective dormitories. Jinx was still feeling cold. She sat on a rug near the fireplace and warmed herself up. Severus approached her slowly, but still managed to startle her. "It's just me, calm down."

She sighed and moved over. "Sit, you look cold." He shrugged.

"I just wanted to thank you for earlier." He sat next to her and stretched his arms towards the fireplace. "We started off on the wrong foot," he added while rubbing his neck. She smiled at him. His face was slightly flustered, and she could see a faint blush, despite the light from the fire that danced on his cheeks.

"It's no problem." She blew air on her hands. "I should have traded places with Lily," she said after a few minutes of silence.

Severus glanced at her in confusion. Seeing as her eyes were fixated on his, he looked away. "D-don't say that."

"Uh-huh."

She knew that he truly wanted that, but didn't push him to speak. She didn't need him to in any case. It was clear as day. The way he spoke to the girl, the way his eyes lit up whenever she said his name, the fact that he couldn't stop blushing whenever she was mentioned. It was all too clear that he fancied her. Jinx found that sweet, but didn't dare comment.

A few moments passed in silence. The first years had started leaving the common room. It was Jinx's queue to move. She stood up, and Severus followed suit. They parted ways at the top of the stairs. Jinx nervously stood in front of the door marked as "first years". She swallowed whatever saliva had built up in her mouth and knocked on the door.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hello there! Late update, I know. But starting a new job and working on a thesis is harder than I thought. I bring you chapter 4, which is slightly light hearted compared to what I expected I would write. But hey, I'm not complaining. Thanks to the quarantine, I found some time to write. Inspiration doesn't come easy, although I have the story plotted out. Just need to fill in the gaps, you know?_

_Stay safe, stay home, and take care of yourselves and your families!_

* * *

_Breathe… just breathe._

A brunette opened the door and stared at Jinx. "Yes?" Jinx found it hard to form words in her brain at that moment, but the girl in front of her questioned her again, impatiently. "What is it?"

"I'm…"

A girl with thick blonde braids interrupted her. "It's the foreigner, let her in Helena!" The brunette nodded, and let her pass. The foreigner sounded like a slightly rude nickname. Then again, it was obvious from her slightly different accent that Jinx was not english, and she knew there could always be worse nicknames.

She stepped in and looked in awe at the dorm room. It wasn't very vast, it felt rather cosy, and almost homely. There were four four-poster beds, each covered in green sheets. Jinx found her trunk in front of one of the beds, the one on the left, and assumed this bed was hers. She just wanted to jump on her bed and drift to sleep, but right now, she had an important challenge.

Three dorm mates: a very tall brunette, and two identical blonde twins. Helena looked at least two years older, judging from the shape and size of her body. She looked at Jinx curiously. "Helena Boyle, nice to finally meet you. This is Clarice Greenford," she said pointing at the blonde girl in braids, who waved at Jinx happily. "And this is Abigail, Clarice's twin," she showed the third girl who was clearly too busy reading a book to bother looking up at Jinx.

Clarice sighed and took the book from her sister's hands. "You should at least say hi." Abigail looked unbothered and just muttered a quick "nice to meet you", before taking her book back and continuing her reading.

"Th-thank you, it's a pleasure to meet you all. I'm Virginia Thorne. You can call me Jinx if you think it's a mouthful."

Helena snickered. "How many times did you rehearse that sentence in front of a mirror to get it out in one take?" Jinx turned crimson and didn't know how to respond.

"_Helena!_ Don't be rude!" cried Clarice.

"I was joking. Alright, I'm sorry."

"It's fine, I…" Jinx chuckled. "I did have to rehearse it a bunch of times, I admit."

The girls grinned at each other. Helena cleared her throat. "Well, now that introductions are out of the way…" she went and started rummaging around her trunk, and took out a little box. She opened it, and the smell of brownies filled the room. "Mum made them, enchanted them so they would still taste fresh after the trip, and erm, yeah." She blushed slightly and handed each of her new roommates a piece. Jinx looked at the brownie anxiously. Was this a prank? It shouldn't be. There was no reason for people who she'd never met before to want to prank her. In any case, they seemed kind enough not to do so. She bit into it carefully, and chewed slowly. Helena looked at her anxiously.

"It's _amazing_, you should write to your mother and thank her!" exclaimed Clarice. Abigail nodded in agreement.

"Y-yes it tastes great. Thank you, Helena."

The girl looked relieved and grinned. "Alright, you'll make my mother's ego implode! Now finish up, we should head to bed soon."

Clarice pouted. "But we don't have classes tomorrow morning!"

"Maybe, but we had a long trip, and we should rest up..."

"You're such a mother hen, Jesus."

Jinx watched the scene unfold, and couldn't help but chuckle. She tried not to look too surprised as the girls started changing into their pyjamas, still bickering. _Right in front of each other?_ They were clearly more than just familiar with each other. She looked around anxiously. She drew out the curtains of her bed and sat behind them to change into something more comfortable.

"No need to worry, we're all girls here!" mused Clarice.

"And you're a curious one, leave her be," Abigail said coolly.

"She _speaks_? Nice to meet you too, blondie," teased Helena.

Jinx giggled. "I'm sorry, I'm not used to that yet… I'll, erm, try to get there."

"You don't have to," said Helena in a comforting tone. "No one's forcing you."

They all sat on their respective beds. Helena and Clarice were discussing something Jinx couldn't exactly focus on. Abigail had stopped reading, and was now writing in what seemed to be a diary. Jinx felt slightly out of place. She just got under the covers and took to counting sheep. And for some reason, all those sheep had a Sorting Hat for a face.

* * *

_Don't end up in Slytherin, and I'll think about it._

"Oi, snap out of it." Sirius barely heard that. He eventually did as he was told, but only after James flicked the back of his head playfully.

"Why so gloomy, Sirius?" Peter was seated on the ground, playing Wizard Chess with Remus.

"I bet you he's thinking about Jinx again," James teased. Sirius rolled his eyes and got off the windowsill. They both sat on the ground, watching their friends play.

Yes, there was a part of him thinking of her, but he was mainly feeling like something bad was going to happen. He had gone against his parents' will, and managed to make it into Gryffindor. He should be happy, but all he felt was a wave of anxiety.

"You shouldn't worry about your parents," Remus said with a sigh. "If they have any pride, they'll just send you a very_ angry _letter. I doubt they'll resort to using a Howler." Sirius shuddered. Peter also seemed scared at the thought of receiving one of those from his own parents. _At least he's not a Black_.

"I know, I know. They'll probably ask me not to come back for Christmas," he added with a raucous laugh.

His parents were strict, and they will surely come to detest him for his daring little prank, but they weren't fools. The last thing they would do is shame themselves any further by sending something as embarrassing as a Howler. Besides, Regulus would be coming to Hogwarts next, and he could restore their pride very easily.

Sirius sighed heavily. He had to stop worrying about himself. And he had to stop worrying about _her_. She could handle herself. At least he hoped so. He wanted her to be in Gryffindor, but the Sorting Hat had other plans. It had taken into account his wish to be a Lion, so why did it choose Slytherin of all places for a girl like Jinx?

After a few minutes of quiet observation, Sirius grunted. "I just don't get it!" James sighed and muttered a "here we go again" before slapping the back of his head. "OI STOP IT!"

"You stop it, you're obsessed!"

"He's right though," Remus said quietly. "I gave it some thought too. The Hat didn't want to put me in Gryffindor, I was almost put into Ravenclaw." He blushed slightly, and cleared his throat as he continued. "But I wanted to be with you guys."

"So what, she wanted to be with Snivellus?" James teased. Sirius' brow furrowed. "I'm joking. But hey, you never know."

"She didn't really want to be in any House in particular. It seemed to be that way, in any case." After a short pause, Remus continued, with a mocking twinkle in his eye. "I simply think it picked Slytherin based at random, or because it needed to fill the empty space you left there."

The boys chuckled as Sirius cursed under his breath. "You're starting to annoy me, Remus."

"It's not about to stop. And check mate."


	5. Chapter 5

Jinx woke up earlier than she was supposed to. She looked around at her dorm mates. They were all sound asleep. She got up quietly to no disrupt their slumber and changed into her robes. She combed her hair carefully. Mrs Thorne loved her long hair, but Jinx felt it was annoying. And yet, she never argued with her mother.

She was used to making her parents happy. Jinx always did well at school, behaved herself, and treated others with as much kindness as possible. It wasn't difficult for her to do that, it was pretty much a part of her by now. And yet, sometimes, she felt she needed to let loose. To be different. But now was probably not the time.

Jinx slowly got out of the dorm, and went into the common room. It was empty, except for one particularly tall young man. Lucius Malfoy stood by the fireplace, seemingly deep in thought.

"Hello… Lucius…" she said shyly. His presence alone sufficed to make her anxious for some reason.

He turned to her and smiled. "Oh, someone else is early." _No kidding_, she wanted to say. But instead she nodded. He looked at the grandfather clock behind her. "Well, 8 o'clock, you didn't get up _too_ early. You can leave the common room by now."

"I, erm, thank you." She didn't exactly want to go out of the dungeons, but she didn't want to stay near him either. She bowed her head and headed towards the exit.

"I'll see you soon," he mused after her. She gave him an anxious smile before leaving and the secret wall closed behind her. She sighed and rubbed at her eyes. Maybe she should have stayed in bed. Or at least waited for her dorm mates to wake up. But she didn't want to depend on them much. Could she allow herself to do that? Sooner or later they'll find out that she isn't even from a wizarding family. And then they'll all hate her. She felt tears forming at her eyes. She won't let herself cry, not yet anyway. She took a deep breath and headed upstairs.

The castle was quiet and empty in the early morning, except for a few students who had risen earlier for class, or simply to enjoy the calm before the Great Hall started buzzing with hungry witches and wizards. Jinx made her way outside. It was slightly chilly, but the cold air was tolerable, since she'd dressed herself properly. She walked around the courtyard, listening to the distant chirping of birds. Everything felt so much nicer when she was alone. She finally settled down in a corner, and took out her wand. It seemed to greet her happily, releasing bright golden sparks.

Of all the first years she'd met so far, Lily was possibly the only one who hadn't tried magic yet. Everyone else discussed how "cool" it was to try things, and have them work. And here she was, barely capable of blending in. She needed to practice a bit if she wanted to be worthy of studying here. She tried remembering some of the spells she'd read about in her manual of charms.

"_Lumos_," she whispered to herself. Nothing. Then again, it wasn't exactly smart to use a torchlight spell in broad daylight. She shook her head, and tried to think of something else. She pointed her wand at the ground in front of her.

She took a deep breath, and spoke again. "_Flagrate_." Red sparks flew from the tip of her wand, but nothing else. She was supposed to be able to create fiery marks. "I'm not good enough, who am I kidding…" A part of her wanted to give up, to go back home to her parents, to be the model girl she always was. But she couldn't allow herself. This was her new life now, and even if she lacked the power, she would work hard to make her mother and father proud.

She tried, again and again. At one point, she accidentally yelled, and the red sparks became fiery marks on the ground, only to vanish within seconds. She sighed. There was some improvement, but she still needed to practice, and she also couldn't let herself yell out her spells. She prepared herself to cast _Flagrate_ once again, but her stomach growled in protest. She smiled to herself, got up, and dusted her robes, before heading back inside.

The Hall was slightly more crowded than earlier. A group of older students were chattering and embracing each other, telling each other about their respective summers. Jinx managed to squeeze through the crowd, and arrived to the Slytherin table. She looked around, and spotted a few familiar heads from yesterday's sorting. but no one she'd properly met. She wasn't exactly feeling in a social mood in any case. She sat alone, at the extremity closest to the staff table.

As soon as she settled down, a plate and cutlery appeared in front of her. She filled a glass with orange juice, and served herself some scrambled eggs and fried sausages. The smell made her mouth water. Jinx struggled to remain calm while eating. Every bite seemed better than the last. _This is definitely laced with something_, she thought to herself, and chuckled at the idea.

"What's so funny?" Abigail had quietly slid next to her, and looked at her lazily.

Jinx swallowed quickly and almost choked. "Oh, hi… Nothing really, I just…"

The blonde girl shrugged. She wore a pair of round glasses this morning, and styled her hair similarly to her sister's. "The girls thought you ran away. I don't blame you, they can be overwhelming."

"That's… the most you've spoken," Jinx noted jokingly.

Abigail sighed. "People talk too much. Even if I did talk, my loud sister and her best friend would manage to monopolize the conversation." She poured herself a glass of juice, and took a piece of toast. She absentmindedly started spreading jam on it. Clarice and Helena arrived moments later, and settled opposite them. The brunette had a few pieces of parchment in her hand, a couple quills and an ink bottle in the other.

"Oi, Jinx, wanna write a letter?"

Of course, she'd forgotten. She was supposed to write a letter for her parents. She nodded shyly and took a piece of parchment and a quill from Helena. She started her letter by recounting the events of the eve, and describing what she'd seen of the castle so far. Abigail had also begun writing. Clarice kept pestering Abigail and Helena about what to write their mothers, despite not wanting to write herself.

"You should tell your parents that you're in good hands!" Clarice said as she spied on Jinx's letter.

"I doubt she's in good hands, Abigail might be a serial killer," Helena added jokingly.

Jinx giggled. "I already told them that you're very friendly." She realized she didn't know how to send the letter, and she didn't want to ask. It would be obvious that she wasn't from a wizarding family if she did. And then everyone would hate her.

The screeching of a bird was heard, then two, then a hundred almost. An army of owls flew into the Great Hall, each carrying a package or a letter. Jinx panicked at first and almost fell from her seat. Three owls landed in front of her, the two big ones staring at her intently.

"Oh! Mum and dad sent us Rowell and Vlad!" Clarice exclaimed. She petted one of the larger owls gently and detached a letter from his leg. "Do you have an owl, Jinx?" She shook her head in response. She was still feeling intimidated by Rowell's intense glare. "Well, you can borrow one of ours, it'll save you a trip to the owlery."

_That makes sense. Of course the castle has an owlery, what an idiot._ "I don't want to bother you with it…"

"Nonsense, we have two, you can use Vlad. He loves people." Indeed, despite the intensity of his gaze, Vlad approached Jinx and rubbed his head against her hand. She chuckled and gave him a piece of toast.

The smaller owl, a grey beauty, waited for Helena to detach her mail, before jumping to her shoulder and nibbling at her hair. "Thank you, Hera."

"You seriously called your owl Hera and not Hermes?" Abigail said in an almost judgemental tone.

"Dad did. I'll let him know you hate it," Helena replied jokingly.

The girls continued their breakfast while chattering. Helena and Jinx attached their letters to their respective owls and sent them off. Jinx was starting to feel at ease, something she wasn't expecting to come to her that easily, but she didn't mind. She just hoped things wouldn't fall apart too quickly.


End file.
